1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new hearing protection device for protecting the eardrum of an animal, such as a horse or cat and in particular a canine, from loud sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hearing protection devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be used for protecting the eardrum of domesticated animals. This is particularly important for such animals as canines that are used for hunting and therefore are subject to hearing guns being discharged.